


Many Roads

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 10000-30000 words, Angst, Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s09e02 Avalon Part 2, Episode: s09e03 Origin, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Daniel was wrong that the Ancient communication stones suppressed a person's consciousness?  The events of Avalon and Origin from Harrid Cicera's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newlywed Heretics

**Author's Note:**

> The events of Crusade (not to mention SGA/SGU usage) of the communication stones make this story "AU", but at time of publication, how the Ancient stones worked was more up in there, and this was my perspective on what happened. It's a "not Daniel" Daniel story, with the added bonus of fleshing out the too little seen characters of Harrid and Sallis.

"Harrid, please, you've been staring at this too long." My wife's hands covered my own, stopping the scrawl of my pen across the parchment. I knew she was right, but I wanted to complete my thought. I could sense a breakthrough was just at the edge of my thoughts.

"Just a bit longer, Sallis. I'm certain I almost have this figured out. Then at the next meeting..."

"You won't be awake at the next meeting if you continue to stay up all hours. Worse yet, what if you fall asleep at prostration? You remember what happened to Massin."

I shuddered at the thought. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

Her hand caressed my chin, moving my face to look directly into her eyes. "To get your attention. Nothing else I've tried so far this evening has worked.

"I know what you're doing is important, husband, but if you work yourself to exhaustion, you will be no good for any of us. Besides that, we need to stay alert. Fannis is concerned."

"Fannis is paranoid. One little slip, you were able to gloss over it."

"Only through swift thinking and appropriate distractions."

Now that really caught my attention. Sallis had said the danger had passed after her last rendezvous at the Administrator's house, but she had not gone into details. We trusted each other enough to say when there was need for concern, unless she was worried for me. I looked at her more closely.

"Sallis..."

She laughed, but I knew her well enough to recognize her well-versed distraction tactics. I touched her cheek. "Sallis."

She looked at me with all seriousness. "I am fine, husband. Nothing happened, except for a small burn from the tea. We treated it as the will of the Ori and laughed at our good fortune. The Administrator forgot about any indiscretions at my admitted clumsiness. He does not suspect."

I studied her a moment more. Sallis was anything but clumsy, she just pretended as part of her disguise when being so close to the leader of the village. It was a role she had perfected over the years, even before our marriage, when we first unearthed some of the ancestors' artifacts as teens. I had to admit, she played the role well.

"Now come, husband. It is time we were to bed."

I stored the papers carefully behind the cabinet, then blew out the candle. "My mind is still racing over what we've uncovered. I won't be able to sleep."

"I'm certain I can figure out how to distract your thoughts until you're tired. I said to bed, husband, not to sleep."

She smiled at me suggestively as she took me by the hand, and we made our way up the stairwell.

* * *

The next morning, I could see the sunlight just beginning to peek through the window. Our home was on a hillside. Both the main floor where our kitchen and hearth were and our bedroom on the second floor had doors that emptied onto the streets. It was an odd quirk to our particular street, and one of the reasons we chose it as our home. With our heretical curation work, multiple exits was an advantage from time to time.

Sallis still slept at my side, her head resting on my chest, an arm draped around my waist. I gently moved her hand and pillowed her head in my arm as I stretched and reached under the mattress for our special Book of Origin. I opened it and touched one of the small objects inside. The oblong stone fascinated me with its ornate design.

The hiding place was Sallis's idea. At first I was horrified at defiling the holy book, but she just smiled and said in her rational and practical way "Exactly why no one would ever think to look there." So we used our knife and carefully cut out two small squares within the pages, burning the cut remnants in the fireplace.

I leaned into my pillow, idly stroking Sallis's hair. Then, picking up one of the stones, I traced its design with my finger. I felt Sallis shift underneath me, and her fingers intertwined with my own around the stone.

"This is becoming your own morning ritual, isn't it Harrid?", she smiled lazily at me and drew the other stone out of its nest in our holy book. I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'm certain I've almost discovered what these items are. I know they're more than mere decorations. Perhaps if I can finish that work you distracted me from last night."

"Are you sorry for the distraction?"

"No, beloved." I stroked her cheek. "But I can't help but feel this is important. These stones must mean something. Some of these patterns were on the cover stone that Fannis and I discovered on our last visit to the excavation site."

"And you think rubbing these stones will give you the inspiration you need to figure it out?"

I smiled. "I'm hoping."

She touched her stone to mine before placing them both in the book. "Well for now, you'll have to keep your thoughts to yourself. She rose, pulling me reluctantly with her. "Above the sun, husband. We must rise and take nourishment. It will be a busy day."


	2. My Name is Daniel Jackson

Sallis was just finishing hanging some herbs for drying. I enjoyed watching her work, the way the shadows and sunlight danced along her hair. She stopped her humming and looked at me, a small smile creasing her mouth.

"Are you meeting with Fannis after Prostration?"

"We haven't set up anything. Fannis is becoming worried. He thinks we were observed the other day and shouldn't meet so often."

Sallis's eyes narrowed. "We all have to be more careful. You get too caught up in your research, Harrid. You can't get distracted from the bigger goals here." Her face brightened again, her scolding over. Sallis could never stay mad at me for long. "I'll see what I can find out this afternoon during our 'sharing of leaves'."

I caught the suppression of her sigh. Sallis hated going to the Administrator's house. His wife was a vapid twit, but it was the best way to keep track of what was going on with the authorities. Sallis could act as silly as the next person, but I knew what a keen mind she had under that mop of sunlit hair.

I started to smile back at her and respond, but my breath caught in my throat, and my vision greyed. What was happening to me?

I tried to call out, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I had no control over my own body, yet I was still upright. I felt like I was floating, disconnected from myself. After a few moments, I could see, but everything seemed so strange. I realized I could sense another presence within me. It had control. It was moving my body, looking through my eyes.

Panic overwhelmed me. Was I overcome? Childhood stories of the evil ones possessing those whose faith was lacking danced through my mind before the scholar in me dismissed this. There must be a logical explanation, right? Perhaps my work with the artifacts caused some odd side effect? Another thought seized me with fear. Perhaps the Ori had discovered me, and this was my punishment?

All these thoughts passed through my head in an instant as this invader finished his perusal of his surroundings to focus on...no! No! I screamed. Stay away from my wife, demon. Stay back! Don't go near her! My cries fell on deaf ears. My mouth made no sound aloud, and I had no idea if my thoughts broke through to my invader. Either the demon or whatever it was couldn't hear me, or it was ignoring me. Sallis was staring at me...at him with a blank, curious expression. Then I finally heard my voice, but it was not my words.

"Hello. Please, don't be afraid. My name is Daniel Jackson."

Surprise, shock, and curiosity swept over me in an instant. Whoever this invader was, at least he was not trying to pretend to be me. Hopefully Sallis would know what to do. At least she would be on alert that this "Daniel Jackson" was not her husband.

What I didn't expect was for Sallis to smile as if in recognition. "It's me, Vala."

What? Vala? Who or what was Vala? Had the same thing happened to Sallis as happened to me? Was she also trapped, a prisoner in her own body? Sallis, my love, are you okay? I'm here. My voice didn't speak these words, but instead spoke the words of the other consciousness in my body, a voice that sounded confused.

"Okay. Not a transporter." What was a transporter?

Sallis--Vala looked around the room as if she had never seen it before. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," I, or rather, Daniel responded. I knew where I was. Now that my initial panic had calmed, I could sense the confusion of the other consciousness in my body. I wasn't sure whether to be reassured or more afraid that he seemed as surprised at what happened as I was. Both he and the body of my wife looked at the mirror. It was so hard seeing those all too familiar images reflecting strangers.

I watched my mouth move this time as it stated Daniel's thoughts. "But I think we're in them."

This was such an odd sensation, wandering around my own home as if I was a stranger. I felt so violated, so helpless, and yet curiosity was beginning to overtake my fear. These "people" for want of a better word, seemed to find my whole life alien. Were they the Ancestors come to life? Were they from another place? Was this finally the proof I had been searching for? I might have been elated if the bodies they were using to explore with weren't mine and my wife's.

Vala was speaking, her mannerisms so different from Sallis. "I don't understand. This is an odd communication device. I mean, I can't talk to this poor woman. I have no access to her mind, her thoughts, her memories. I'm just inside of her looking out through her eyes."

So Daniel wasn't ignoring me, he couldn't hear me. This somewhat soothed me, as did Vala's sympathy for Sallis. Meanwhile, Daniel was responding.

"Yeah, Jack and Joe Spencer described the experience as having visions of what was happening to the other."

Who were Jack and Joe Spencer? An image of a grey-haired, brown eyed man with a quirky smile rose unbidden in my mind as well as that of a small bald man. Was I seeing Daniel's thoughts? I was distracted from experimenting with this new idea by Vala's next question.

"Were they ever in total control of each other's bodies?"

"No, but they weren't using the stones in conjunction with the Ancient terminal, either. It's possible it was meant to work this way so that we can communicate with others without intruding on the minds of those we're connected to. They're just...temporary transmitters."

The stones? The Stones! I was right! They were a communication device! What was the Ancient terminal? One of the other artifacts? No image rose before me, so I guessed I was as much a passive observer of Daniel's thoughts as I was of my own body. Oh, what I wouldn't give to speak to Sallis or Fannis right now. And despite Daniel's comforting thoughts, he was wrong in part of his theory. I definitely felt this was an intrusion. I didn't care much for being a temporary transmitter. I would much prefer this worked both ways. Maybe if I used the stone with this terminal, whatever it was. Maybe if Sallis and I hadn't handled the stones this morning. My love, did I do this to you?

Irritation washed over me as I observed Vala groping and studying my wife's body. I was positive Sallis wasn't amused. She was very self-conscious about her appearance, even though I assured her she was the most beautiful woman in Ver Ager.

My thoughts took a different turn at her next statement. "Do you think we're actually in another galaxy?"

Another galaxy? Beyond the stars? But that was impossible. No one lived beyond the stars. The Ori... If I could have, I would have gritted my teeth in irritation. Despite all the evidence I had found, a lifetime of indoctrination in the Book of Origin still could not dispel old superstition and belief.

"I don't know," Daniel responded. He was exploring the room. While I was lost in my thoughts, I realized Daniel was as well. He wasn't as callous to my condition as I had thought. Unfamiliar images rose up in my mind again, mostly focused on a beautiful woman with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. I felt love, sadness, and despair all at once with this image. Who was she to Daniel, a sister, a spouse?

\--I don't know if you can hear me, or even are aware of me, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I hope you're not trapped. I don't mean to harm you. We're peaceful explorers.--

I sensed the words, but couldn't hear them. The voice was unfamiliar. Daniel's voice? I hear you! Can you hear me? Daniel didn't acknowledge me further, so I guessed this was more evidence this "communication" was one way. Daniel was answering Vala's questions distractedly as he read the plaque on the wall. My wedding present to Sallis, declaring this her home as well as my own. He could read the words easily, but I sensed a hiccup, almost as if he was...translating them in his head. Was this not his native tongue? How I wished I could speak with him.

He/I was gesturing towards plaque, reading the words carved with love. It was strange seeing Sallis look at it so blankly. Vala was unable to read the words that my love knew by heart.

I was surprised Daniel stumbled over the word "nuptial". He knew what it meant; I sensed the translation. Why did he not want to discuss it? In a way I was relieved. I was just starting to become accustomed to this stranger...sharing my body...I did not want to dwell on my complete lack of control, so this euphemism of "sharing" was useful for my sanity. Still, having Daniel familiar in any way with my wife, even if she too was not in control, would make me see red.

My frustration got distracted by Daniel's own thoughts. He appeared disconcerted at the thought of my being married to Sallis. No, that wasn't it. Images rose in my head of a woman in an outfit way too immodest for any female. She was propositioning me/Daniel, then fighting and pain. _"You're a fruitcake."_ That voice sounded the same as when I thought Daniel "spoke" to me earlier. Were these his memories? Was he seeing Vala as she usually appeared? More images of a strange bracelet I couldn't remove from my/his wrist. Lying in a strange bed looking up at a very large dark-skinned man. Yelling across a stone table, a strange device pointed at the same "fruitcake" female. Arguing while holding the stones and looking at a small balding man wearing a white frock.

I was still processing these rapid fire images as Daniel and Vala were having a verbal back and forth about the plaque. "Well, you said something that I couldn't understand."

"Well, I didn't say it because I don't really know what it means. So I don't have to say it out loud because I...know what it means." Daniel didn't seem to lie well, or maybe it was just this Vala that brought out the discomfort. I was still reeling from the cacophony of sounds and jarring images he relived for me.

Vala wouldn't let up until he translated the last word. Her smile of satisfaction, so different from Sallis's smile made me share Daniel's discomfort. I was as pleased to change the subject as he.

Except I didn't agree with his ideas of how to change the subject. They shouldn't leave the house in this condition. They acted like exploring a strange place was an everyday occurrence. Didn't they fear the wrath of the Ori? Didn't they know the danger? No! Stop! My cries were just as unheard as they were before. However, their own conversation fascinated me. Who are the gate builders they speak of? What kind of ships can travel among the stars? I never dreamed our excavations could uncover such wonders. Perhaps the Ancients were the Ori? But how could they allow such open research? Once again I wished I could speak to Daniel. I wanted to exchange information, not sit as a passenger in my body. I needed to learn, to teach, to warn!

The first test came quickly. I heard a voice call our names from high above soon after we stepped out the door. It was Traddin and his betrothed on the upper path of the gate. Luckily Daniel had the wherewithal to answer when Traddin called our names. They handled the exchange fairly well, considering I could sense Daniel's bewilderment at our everyday greeting and the hint of prostration. Did they not know prostration? How then did they worship?

I tried to explore Daniel's mind. But his consciousness was as closed to me as mine was to his. I finally determined that if he was in the grip of a strong emotion or idea, I could observe the trail of his thoughts, like viewing pictures in illustrated versions of the Book of Origin. But I could not access his mind otherwise.

I wondered how Sallis was coping with this experience. Was she amused or horrified at these exchanges between these visitors to our bodies? I wished I could comfort her. Instead, I could only observe as these strangers explored my village.

* * *

Luckily, the two knew enough to follow the crowd as the time for prostration grew near. I was growing increasingly worried that they would be exposed. I did not want our rebellion to be revealed just when the greatest evidence we could find fell literally into my lap.

Daniel knelt. Ah, he understood prostration after all, just not its full context. Perhaps they called it something different in his strange land. Fannis knelt next to me, mentioning a meet. Fannis, do you realize it's not me? Can you tell? Please help, my friend. You're the only one I know who can at this point. I tried to plead through my eyes, but nothing seemed to work.

Except for warning Daniel not to speak, which is what he does to me half the time, Fannis did not pay us any more attention. Inwardly I sighed. Just when your paranoia could help, Fannis. Daniel wanted to meet, but I could sense his confusion. Did the man not even know how to tell time? Now that I thought about it, I realized time would be different on other worlds. We had discovered enough astronomy research to know that. Even the Ori taught that, in their tales of creation of all.

Daniel's thoughts wandered as the prostration ceremony droned on. I was beginning to feel a connection to this alien presence in my body. I still did not like it, but curiosity had definitely supplanted fear. Though I could not read Daniel's mind, he could not hide the emotions behind his thoughts, and I believed he had no ill intent. It surprised me when he started to speak to me.

\--Harrid...or Sallis. I don't know if you're in my body the same way I'm in yours, or if you're here with me or even if you can understand me, but I'm sorry. I didn't know this would disrupt our life. We're peaceful explorers from a...-- he paused, and I could see images of star fields and the grey rooms again, and a beautiful sphere blue and green and filled with white swirls... --a far away planet.

\--We were hoping to meet an advanced race here, the ones who developed the technology that brought us here.-- He paused again and we both focused on the Administrator's droning monotones. I recognized the passage. We were only half way through the service. Daniel was already getting antsy. It was good my body was used to the long hours of prostration, else he may have drawn unwanted attention to us. I just wished Fannis would look up from his book.

Can you hear me? I attempted to call out, but received no response. Yes, it was still a one-way communication. Daniel was thinking to himself as much as to me. I chuckled inwardly. Sallis always mocked my self-absorption when I contemplated a new problem. It seems my invader's...no, my companion's personality was similar to my own in that respect.

Daniel was thinking, listening, observing, all at once. Vala muttered into his ear, "I can't take much more of this," and he nodded briefly.

He closed my eyes and winced in concentration. It didn't seem to have anything to do with the service. Images rose in my head of him holding the stone, and placing it on a large domed object. I had seen that object before. Fannis and I uncovered it three weeks ago and carried it into town under cover of darkness. Was that the communication terminal he mentioned? Daniel focused on that image for a long time, holding my breath until it seemed he would pass out. Daniel began breathing again. What was he doing?

Daniel tried again. He started focusing on mental pictures again, the grey rooms, a large stone ring. None meant anything to me. An attractive blonde woman and the large dark man again. The silver haired man--Joe? Jack? And another man with dark hair and blue eyes. My heartbeat seemed to be faster and my pulse raced as Daniel fought not to panic. He verbalized his thoughts once again, but I did not know if he was talking to me or himself at that point. --I can't leave.--

He looked at Sallis--Vala, but she was staring up towards the Administrator with a glazed over expression on her face. Looking to our right, Daniel noted Fannis frowning at us and immediately lowered our gaze to the ground again. He couldn't resist letting out a sigh.

Daniel was as much a victim as I was. He had no more control in leaving my body as I had in retaking it. Though it comforted me that I was right and that he would not hurt me, as long as he was a stranger in my land, we were both in grave danger. We remained together, lost in our individual thoughts, for the remainder of the service.


	3. The Search

It was a great relief when Daniel and Vala closed the door to our home. Daniel felt exhausted. I too was weary, trying to figure out some way to regain control, or at least warn them. It was all for naught. I couldn't help but worry about Sallis. I knew she must feel as frustrated as I, and she was the more ambitious of the two of us. She must be chafing at the inability to do anything.

Vala sighed. "Well, that was fun. Six hours of prostration. Why don't we just tell someone who we are and what's going on? I mean, isn't that the whole point of this, to communicate?"

Daniel was making me nervous as he randomly moved from one spot to another in our home. I cringed at his random dropping of objects, meaningless to him, but precious to me. If Sallis had control of her body, she'd slap his fingers for messing with her organization system. She'd done it to mine often enough. I could hear Vala following behind him.

"I don't think these people are going to entirely understand. Hey, did you hear what that guy said when we first came to the service?"

"Something about meeting..."

"Yeah, at the Portico of Light at the Hour of Bly." Oh no. Fannis. We had to meet him, and Sallis needed to prepare to go to the Administrator's house. If she didn't go, all will be lost. But Daniel and Vala were still oblivious to the danger, even though properly cautious.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea." Belatedly I wondered what would make Fannis so nervous he wanted to meet. Nothing could be more important than the surreal experience I was having this day.

Daniel and Vala were continuing their conversation heading up the stairs...to our room. Daniel was still conducting his haphazard search. I could tell he was looking for some clue, something he was explaining to Vala. He seemed to think it couldn't be random they were in us. I felt a pang of guilt. Was it my zealous investigations that led them here? Sallis, what I have done to you?

Daniel was tearing through our wardrobe. I cringed again. Sallis was meticulous as a housekeeper, partly to cover my own absentmindedness, and partly to protect the hiding places of the few things we kept in our home. Now our clothes, our extra bedding, all was strewn across the floor. Sallis must have been beside herself.

"Well, I have a more pressing question. Do you have any idea how we're supposed to detach from them?"

I felt Daniel's pang of regret and nervousness as he paused in pawing through our possessions. "No. And that's another thing that's got me worried. Have you tried?"

"Hmm. Nothing." So Vala too had tried during prostration without effect.

I could sense Daniel's frustration all over again, which I shared for additional reasons. "It doesn't seem to be something I can just will to make happen."

"Maybe it's about removing the stones from the device on Earth." The device on Earth? Daniel's memory helpfully triggered again. The dome object. That was it. If we could just speak to Fannis. I was beginning to panic. The hour Sallis needed to leave was drawing near.

"Yeah, unfortunately, we can't tell the people on Earth that we need them to remove them. We'll just have to wait until they figure that out for themselves." Was Earth their home?

"Maybe they have already, and it had no effect." Vala flounced onto the bed in a very un-Sallis-like move and stretched out on top of the covers, sighing in relief.

I sensed Daniel's concern at that conjecture, and there was a slight quaver in my voice as he responded, "I'm just going to rule out that possibility." Nervously, he discontinued his assault on our wardrobe and started picking up and setting down the objects on top of Sallis's dresser haphazardly. I felt relieved he was not dumping the drawer contents on the floor...yet.

"Do you think these people are in our bodies?"

I felt Daniel's mind pause, as if searching for me in his mind's depths. I'm here. Please, I'm here. Yet again, it was to no avail, but Daniel did not dismiss any possibility out of hand.

"I don't know. I mean, this can't be how the technology is supposed to work." Did we do something wrong? Were we now supposed to be wandering around on Earth in Daniel and Vala's bodies, as they were doing to us here on Ver Ager? What was technology? It must have had something to do with the stones. I cursed and swore impotently at our arrangement. We were powerless to help Daniel and Vala navigate our world and prisoners unable to explore theirs.

Daniel fidgeted with the nightstand as Vala called his attention to her. She had a strange expression on her face that I had never seen reflected on Sallis's. Then I saw what she held in her hand. My worries about the impending appointment at the Administrator's fled from my mind at my excitement at what she found. Unfortunately, the consciousness who controlled my body was not in the least interested in her find, dismissing it after reading the title.

Vala was persistent. "I think you should take a look at it."

Daniel continued to ignore her as he perused the minute amount of dust under our bed. "Oh, I think I've seen enough. I mean, prostration for six hours. 'Give us strength.' You know, it's all very clear."

Vala's continued insistence he would be interested in the Book of Origin, especially considering she was unable to read our language finally captured his attention.

Now assured she had an audience, she opened the book. Daniel stared in shock before glancing at the expression I recognized in my beloved's face as triumph. They found the stones. I could feel Daniel's excitement matching my own as he plucked them out.

Each of them held one of our stones in a tight grip. Vala closed her eyes tightly, her knuckles whitening. I could feel Daniel's concentration and willed along with him that I could be in control of my own body again. It was all for naught. Nothing changed, and Daniel slumped in defeat. "Worth a try. Maybe there's some notes or something else here."

* * *

They proceeded to tear the room apart, looking for any clue, any other artifacts that could lead to their way home. I forgave them their disruption to our home now that I could see their purpose, but I already knew their search would be unsuccessful. Actually, Vala tended to put things back exactly where she found them, like she was often used to making it seem like no one had been there. She actually put things back in the wardrobe Daniel had thrown out haphazardly. Daniel and I noticed how she meticulously searched for hidden pockets or other clues as she folded. When finished, I imagined even my fussy wife approved her efforts.

Finally their fruitless search ended, and Vala let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe I'm stuck here. I expected an advanced civilization, not one with stunted development. I can see planets like this back home."

Unlike Sallis and I, these two seemed to fight with each other as much as work together.

"I didn't ask you to come along, you know. You insisted."

"'It's just a communication device,' you said. 'Nothing is going to happen,' you said."

"Which you didn't believe. I guess you were right. Happy now?"

"This is not what I signed up for when I found the tablet."

"Stole."

"What?"

"You stole the tablet." I could sense Daniel's frustration at not finding a way out of this situation. It seemed Vala was a good venting target. Then again, if he was right about her stealing something, perhaps there was more to this situation than I had heretofore understood.

"You're arguing semantics at a time like this? We need to be doing something! We need to let these people get back to their lives." She plucked at Vala's skirt, frowning.

Daniel snorted. "That's a first, being concerned for someone else."

"Excuse me? I'm always considerate of other people."

"Like when you shot me?"

"I healed you right afterwards."

"Oh!?! Then let's count the ways you've been considerate since we met. First you hijacked our space ship while we were on a rescue mission, holding me prisoner and leaving my crew stranded on a defunct al'kesh."

"It had life support."

"Then, you shanghaied me with that bracelet when I was on my way to the Pegasus galaxy. And by the way, forgot to mention the part that said we couldn't be apart from each other. I almost died."

"I just thought it would make you sick. Besides, I didn't really think we'd be separated that long. You promised me I wouldn't be taken into custody for that little incident with your precious ship."

"That was before you practically handcuffed me to you. Everything you've done has been for selfish motives."

"Selfish? I was cutting you in! And you wanted to find that Ancient treasure as much as I did!"

"I was already on my way to an Ancient treasure."

"Don't give me that line! I saw the way your face lit up when you started talking about Myrdle."

"Myrddin. And that's not the point."

"That is the point. Your own greed for knowledge brought you here as much as mine did for me, so don't go playing the innocent victim now."

Daniel opened his mouth, but no easy retort came to his lips. Unlike me, who had trouble keeping up with Sallis's quick wit, being at a loss for words seemed to be unusual for him. Daniel ended up changing the subject. "The point is, what are we going to do now? We obviously can't get these things to work by themselves."

"No we can't." Vala carelessly tossed her stone back into the book and flopped back on the bed beside it. "So, what did you have in mind to do?"

Daniel looked over at her lounging on the bed. "Well, not that, certainly."

"That what?" Vala proclaimed innocently, "Are you making presumptions since we're supposed to be married?" She laughed heartily as I sensed Daniel's flush overtake my cheeks. "Daniel, darling, you are such an easy mark. Whyever would you assume I was offering sex?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps the fact that you've been propositioning me since we MET."

"True enough. You ARE very attractive after all, and you have to admit it would be fun, but this is neither the time nor place." She plucked at Sallis's skirt frowning. She continued to speak lightly, but there was underlying tone to her words. "Don't worry, darling, your virtue is safe enough here, we'll have to wait until we get back."

There was something in her expression this time. It reminded me of Sallis's expression last night when she was trying to distract me from explaining what happened with the Administrator. Why would Vala adopt such a similar expression? Hearing her history with Daniel disturbed me, but as we watched her, I saw Vala returning our gaze as if she were looking at me--not Daniel, but Harrid standing before her.

"Daniel, do you think that Harrid and Sallis are on Earth?"

Daniel blinked. I could tell he was trying to figure out her angle, and based on their conversation, he had reason to be cautious. "Maybe. We have no idea of how the stones work."

"Yes, but you said earlier you thought their conscious minds were suppressed. Do you think they're still here...somewhere, with us?"

Even if the tone didn't catch Daniel's attention, the words did, and he gave her a penetrating stare. I started getting the memory replay in his mind again. The first image was of the figure I thought was Vala speaking to Daniel as he was shocked by the sudden disappearance of pain.

_"You're a Goa'uld."_   
_"No, but I was once host to one."_

Next appeared the beautiful dark haired lady I'd seen often in Daniel's thoughts. She stood in a tent, visibly pregnant. _"Husband, forgive me."_

Another memory flash and I now stood in a brightly lit room. The young dark haired male stood on a podium dressed in robes with a strange device on his chest--_"I remember the demon stretching out my hand to kill Daniel, the husband of my sister. There was nothing I could do to stop it. And I have seen many more, far worse atrocities than this."_

Then another memory filled with intense pain as that same young man stood above me, light shooting from his hand and stabbing my skull as his eyes took on an unholy glow. A voice behind me cried out, _"Skaara!"_

Another woman in a bed in a grey room, clinging to me so tightly I could smell the soap used in her light colored curly hair as I rubbed her back .

_"I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault"  
"I couldn't stop it."_

I was starting to get used to the vertigo-enducing trip seeing that resulted from seeing Daniel's thoughts. It still took me a second to recover, though. What kind of demon was a Goa'uld? I wasn't certain I ever wanted to find out. In that time, Daniel had approached Vala and raised her lowered chin with a gentle touch. "Hey, it's not the same."

"What's not?" The bravado was obvious to anyone now.

"We are not Goa'ulds. You are not controlling this woman's body by choice, but by necessity. And hopefully it's obvious that we plan on this being very temporary. We didn't know this would happen, and we're trying to correct it."

"Small comfort to them I'm sure," Vala spat with bitterness, but it was directed to herself as much as Daniel.

He nodded sadly. "True, but it's all we can offer until we figure out how to get out of here." He sighed. "You know, I've been through this before."

"You've been stuck inside another man's body?"

"No, I've had others stuck in mine. Several others." He closed his eyes at the memory, which frightened me more than any previous memory he had unwittingly shared with me. Voices coming at him from every direction, some angry, some worried, all panicked. One moment he was able to open his eyes and see a brown haired woman before him. _"Janet? What's going on?"_ Then darkness crashed in, and all he could do was curl up in his mind and wait out the waves of tormented souls.

Daniel recovered from the memory quicker than I. "I'm hoping the fact that I don't hear him means if he's not on Earth he's oblivious to what's happening. But if Harrid and Sallis are in here somewhere, I just hope they'll understand. I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to play along until we find a way back to Earth. We have the stones, so we're half way there. All we need now..."

A loud knocking at the downstairs door interrupted his thoughts and they both froze. So did I. Who would be at our door at this time? Sallis was already late for leaves, was it the enforcers? If I was controlling my heartbeat, I was certain it would be pounding through my chest. As it was, Daniel maintained a cautious calm.

Wordlessly, Daniel handed her his stone, which she placed back in the book and hid exactly where she had found it. At least these two were not fools, no matter their naivete at our life. Yet, I couldn't quell my trepidation that their caution may be for naught depending on who insistently knocked on my door.

"Daniel." Daniel was already making his way down the stairs as Vala searched for where she had tossed Sallis's slippers. "How good are you at thinking on your feet?"

Daniel clenched his jaw "I manage."

"Hmm. Maybe I should answer the door."

The knocking got louder. "You don't know the language like I do."

"Oh, like you knew what 'above the sun' meant."

"I figured it out." Daniel was affronted. The knocking grew louder. "We don't have time for this," he hissed. "Get your shoes."


	4. Late for Leaves

Daniel took a moment to compose himself before opening the door. I felt intense relief that it was Fannis that stood on my stoop. He barreled in as soon as he saw my familiar face, not pausing to take in Daniel's shocked expression.

"Thank those full of value. I was worried when you did not meet me."

Though I was relieved to see my friend, Daniel remained flustered. "Yes. Sorry about that."

Fannis finally turned, full of questions, even more so when he saw who he thought was Sallis behind us. He knew the implications as well as I did that she was not at the home of the Administrator.

I briefly registered Daniel's momentary amusement as Vala, too, fumbled for an answer. --Thinking on your feet, huh?--

Daniel quickly turned his attention back to Fannis though. Finally, perhaps we could get help, if only Daniel would trust my friend. Fannis could take us all to the domed device, but he wouldn't do so if he didn't understand. Please, trust him, Daniel. They still were maintaining their covers as Sallis and me, but Fannis was beginning to see through the ruse. Luckily he valued our friendship enough he did not flee on sight, even though he suspected entrapment.

Eventually, Daniel got tired of the disguise, and I dared to hope. Despite his paranoia of discovery, or perhaps because of it, Fannis was the least skeptical of the three of us. If he knew the truth, he would help...I hoped.

Daniel introduced himself and explained the basics of our situation. I did not recognize the name of the Alterans, but it sounded similar to some of the unfamiliar words I had discovered at the site. Vala too introduced herself as I watched the best friend I had had since I could walk raise his eyebrows to the top of his head. How I hoped Fannis would not finally learn the lesson I tried to instill in him to be more cautious in his leaps of faith. If ever I needed his instinctual acceptance of our beliefs, it was now.

I relaxed a moment before he spoke. I read my friend's face and knew he believed Daniel and Vala even before he introduced himself to them. I could sense Daniel's disbelief at how easily Fannis's trust was gained, but I was happy to note my friend's character had not changed. There was excitement in his expression, and his concern was apparent as he asked to speak with me. I sensed Daniel's regret in his response. "No. His consciousness appears to be suppressed so long as we're connected."

Fannis realized what had happened. I couldn't believe he already made the connection to the stones. It had taken me hours, and I had been seeing images from Daniel's mind. Perhaps the fact that he wasn't the one dealing with another consciousness inside him helped. I mollified my ego with this explanation.

Daniel, in the meantime, couldn't believe his luck in finding someone with whom he could talk about this situation. Little did he realize Fannis was about the only person he could speak to about this. I suppressed an internal shudder at the thought of what may have happened if someone else had been outside that door a few moments ago.

Fannis explained our background, and how we discovered our treasure. "We are curators, investigators of the past. The stones were discovered some time ago in what we believe are the remains of an ancestral burial ground not far from here."

This occupation seemed very familiar to Daniel. Perhaps his job was something similar on his world...his Earth. But he was confused. "Why are you hiding them?"

Fannis was very patient. "Such investigation is sacrilege."

Daniel's confusion turned to incredulity. "You're not allowed to investigate your own history?" From his reaction, not investigating history was as sacrilegious to him as doing so was for our society. Whatever gods he may worship in his strange land, Daniel valued history and curation highly. He was a kindred spirit to us after all.

"If such investigation contradicts The Book of Origin."

"You're heretics." Daniel stated it as fact, not in judgment.

Fannis continued to explain our discoveries excitedly. Despite my relief he was here and could help us, I was a little put out at Fannis's ability to speak to Daniel almost as if he were me. "We have uncovered evidence that we believe proves a race of humans predates our supposed creation by the Ori."

Sallis's voice interposed between us. I realized with a shock it did seem almost as if it were the three of us without the Earth beings' presence. Perhaps this was how Fannis could cope with this surreal situation. I wondered more about who these Alterans were, and what Daniel meant when he asked her if she thought the Ori ascended. Vala shrugged in response. "It's possible. The Alterans left a long, long time ago, and what we know of the Ancients, they learned to evolve and ascend. What if the people who remained here did too?"

Once again I felt the slightly nauseous sensation as Daniel's thoughts whirled around me in intense concentration. He seemed very familiar with these ascended. Before I could sort out his montage of disparate images this time, he spoke his thoughts, which seemed a continuation of the gibberish of his mind. "That would make these people a subsequent evolution of humans, which is apparently what happened in our galaxy after the Ancients we know ascended."

Vala however, had no trouble in following Daniel's references. "And it would explain why they're not as advanced as we might expect."

Fannis's face reflected my own affront at being called less advanced. However, from the images in Daniel's mind, I could at least understand the context. He continued to listen to Daniel and Vala with interest. Daniel expressed his thoughts aloud after Vala's explanation. "No, but the religion doesn't fit the profile. The ascended beings I know don't pose as gods. I mean, it's the one explicit rule they DO follow, is that they don't meddle in the affairs of the lower planes of existence."

Pose as gods? He did not worship his Alterans? My mind reeled at this possibility. Once again I sensed more behind these words. Daniel had somehow experienced these rules and their consequences first hand. There were no memories, no thoughts, just pain, despair, frustration, and an underlying power beneath it all. He had some experience with the ascended of his home. Was he a demon after all? Was he a fallen god? No, I had seen too many of his memories. He was just a man, like me...but all the same, there was something more, just beyond the veil of memories I experienced.

Fannis of course, was not privy to my insights, and was explaining to Daniel and Vala about the power of the Ori, and the dangers. The typical paranoia that protected us all was back to the fore with Fannis as he recalled Sallis's appointment. "You are late for leaves with the Administrator's wife. Sallis and she are acquaintances."

Vala was quick to understand. "So what should I do?"

That seemed to stump Fannis. Now he began to comprehend the issues. Although we were there in spirit, he was not talking to his friends. "Can you not disconnect and allow Sallis to return?"

Daniel's voice was full of regret, and it seemed he was speaking to me as much as to my childhood friend. "No, apparently we can't do that."

"Then you must pose as Sallis, or we will be discovered."

"I can do that." Vala smiled weakly.

I shared Daniel's doubt. I was aware of how alien our cultures were. Sallis had to be very careful anytime she shared leaves. Daniel recognized the differences, but did not understand the nuances, and I was uncertain how much Vala comprehended. She could not read the language, and if Daniel's mental picture of her was any clue, her natural inclination was not demure and sedate. She would have to clamp down on that to act as Sallis's public persona.

Both Vala and Daniel seemed to realize what was at stake, and to my shock, felt responsible for us. Daniel wanted to help maintain our cover for our sake as well as his.

Fannis, in the meantime, was explaining Sallis's relationship to the Administrator's wife, and the dangers of being close to the Administrator. "Mind your manners. Do not speak first. Keep your eyes downcast when he's around. Do not initiate gossip. Just listen. Sallis always says if she just lets his wife start talking, she can sit back and nod most of the time. Just follow her lead."

"You know, this is not the first time I've played a role."

"I'm sure," Daniel muttered dryly. He pulled her aside and cautioned, "Vala, you've got to..."

"I've been around, Daniel. Besides I've got the memories of several centuries' worth of experience coursing through my head. I should be able handle it."

"Vala," Daniel lowered his voice and leaned closer. "These people are pretty serious in their faith. Straying from this Book of Origin may have severe consequences."

"Daniel, I was kneeling there just as long as you were. I know what I'm doing." Both Daniel and I could tell she was portraying more confidence than she was feeling.

"Just try and get back as soon as possible. I'll try and learn what I can from Fannis. Hopefully, by the time you get back, we'll have discovered a way out of here."

Vala swallowed and nodded. She gave us a wink. "You know, worrying is not a good look for you, even in this body." She caressed our cheek lightly. "I'll be back before you know it."

She turned to Fannis, "Which way to the house, Fannis, and what will be a plausible excuse for my tardiness?"

* * *

She was gone. Physically, or what stood for physically for me anymore, I was here with Daniel and Fannis as they discussed the relative differences between our cultures, especially Daniel's ascended versus the Ori. Emotionally, I was with my wife--trapped with Vala on the most nerve wracking visit she had ever paid to that shallow minded sow and her dangerously zealous husband.

I could tell Daniel was trying to convince himself they would be all right, the words "experienced con artist" kept traveling through our head. The only word I understood in this context was experienced, and I didn't know whether to be thankful or concerned that the consciousness controlling my wife's body was familiar with subterfuge. Daniel seemed both comforted and concerned by the notion.

Daniel could not hide that he was also nervous, even if I couldn't sense his emotional state for myself. He found the cups and refreshment but only noticed the cups had some spice in them after he had brought them to the table. I sullenly noted that they wouldn't have been dirty if he hadn't wrecked the kitchen in his haphazard search of our home. Although I liked Daniel, I couldn't help but still feel resentful on my wife's behalf at the fruits of his panicked search. I wondered if Fannis noticed Daniel surreptitiously wiping the cups clean with my shirt.

All he did was continue his barrage of questions. "You said the Ori may have ascended. What does that mean?"

This was something I had been trying to make sense of for almost an hour. Daniel sighed as he responded. "Where we come from, some people who used to look a lot like us evolved physically and mentally so much that they found a way to shed their physical bodies and live as energy on another, higher plane of existence. Some called it 'enlightenment,' and it came with a much greater understanding of the universe and all its knowledge. Now this happened a long time ago, and I believe that those people may have originally come from here."

Wow. Was this what I sensed before? Did Daniel once shed his physical body? Why did he not retain this greater understanding of the universe...or perhaps all this knowledge and memories was the greater understanding. But if the Ori and the Ascended were the same, why did he seem so confused at our culture?

Fannis continued, "And those 'ascended beings', as you call them, do not guide you and ask that you worship them?"

"No, in fact, they believe so strongly in free will that they would not intervene and use their knowledge even if it meant the destruction of an entire galaxy full of us regular old humans."

I practically reeled at the bitterness in his tone. Somehow this example was more than theoretical to Daniel. I had images of a strange light in the sky, large numbers of metallic insects and an ominous being of great darkness. Daniel fought all these. Though I didn't see memories, I sensed he confronted these Ascended Beings in his past. I felt overwhelmed. There was more to the universe than I had ever dreamt in any of my wildest theories. But even with all that, I could sense he still could not comprehend the danger of the Ori.

In the meantime, Fannis was explaining our movement. "We are gathering as much evidence as we can. Our hope is that one day we will have enough proof to convince even the most devout believers. In the meantime, we meet in secret and share with those we trust what we have learned. We keep hidden those artifacts which prove our claims in case one or more of us are discovered."

Daniel was impressed with our fervor, and even sympathetic. "How many of you are there?"

"A few. Our numbers are growing. Some believe the fact that we have not yet been discovered is further proof that the Ori are not all powerful and all knowing. Others wonder if they are just giving us the opportunity to see the error of our ways and repent."

I picked up on the noises outside before even Fannis did, and realized in an instant that the extraordinary commotion was what I dreaded. From Fannis's face, he feared the same. He immediately moved to the window and looked out. Daniel was bewildered but didn't understand, so he was not moving. His inaction was very aggravating.

Eventually he joined Fannis as my friend described what was happening. "A crowd gathers at the Ara."

Daniel looked out as well, caution and curiosity joined. He wondered at the implications while Fannis and I worried. "That's an altar?"

For the first time, I was relieved to be merely a passenger in my own body. I had no responsibility except to myself. I knew why the crowd was gathered; it was for Sallis and Vala. I could give full relief to my worry and grief, knowing none of that would be seen in the outside world. My loyalties would not be torn between the woman I love and the movement to which I had devoted my life. No, that responsibility would go to Fannis. He would have to take sole responsibility for protecting our efforts. I had confidence he would fulfill that duty well.

I could tell his heart was breaking as he looked at me. Fear for me, for Sallis, for himself was all reflected in his eyes as he explained to Daniel. "I cannot be seen with you."

The nervous cadence in his voice set Daniel on edge more than anything else. The worry Daniel dreaded to bring to the fore and which I had been suppressing myself since I last saw Sallis now burst forth as he fled our home and headed to the Ara.

He bumped and jostled neighbors heedlessly, barely apologizing as he made progress. Like me, he suspected this call to the Ara was due to Vala. Unlike me, he did not understand the implications of what this meant. As much as I joined him in pushing towards the village center, I dreaded with every fiber of whatever was left of my being the sight that I would find.

Villagers were gathered, even the Administrator was already present droning on from the Judgment chapter of the Book of Ori, but no guilty party had yet appeared. I held out hope that maybe by some fluke this was happening for someone else, and for the first time, hoped it would be someone--anyone else. Then I realized the Administrator's wife was not there. Usually, she stood beside her husband to witness the sacrifice, but in this case, she stayed home. She was close enough to Sallis I could believe she would not watch any "unpleasant business" regarding my wife. Yes, my half-hearted hopes were dashed as I heard the familiar tone of my wife's melodious voice crying out in anger and pain.

There she was, kicking and fighting with every step. I was never more proud, nor more afraid in my life. I almost forgot it was Vala and not Sallis, until she spotted me across the square and called out Daniel's name.

Daniel remained confused and calculating. He seemed uncomfortably familiar with cultural confusions, and I could see his mind whirling on scenarios to get Vala out of her predicament. He did not know yet it was for naught. "What happened?"

The men restraining Vala forced her to her knees and shackled her to the center of the Ara.

"It didn't go so well."

Daniel seemed comforted by the small joke as he continued this odd banter they had. "Yeah, I can see that." He continued to move forward, already forming platitudes to hopefully smooth over ruffled feathers. My heart broke as I observed his fruitless movements. "Excuse me."

I must admit, I was surprised at the sudden sensation of stopping our forward momentum. Even though I was never in control, I always sensed the movement of my body as Daniel's mind instructed it where and how to move. This time however, neither of us could move forward. Two of the young stronger field hands had hold of my arms. I remembered one of them was the younger sibling of a schoolmate. Daniel actually fought against them. I wondered if he could use his strength, or was stuck with my own weak muscles.

The voice I hated more than any other in the village paused by my ear, giving words of false comfort. "Harrid, stand back. Sallis has been overcome."

Even though I knew our restricted culture was foreign to Daniel, I was amazed how he continued to fight back against the lads while still trying to reason with the zealous leader of Ver Ager.

"No, she hasn't. If you'll just let me explain..."

The response to his reasoned pleas was to be held tighter. His pleas became more desperate.

"Listen to me!" He cried out in pain as one of the men wrapped his forearm around my throat and pulled Daniel farther back from Sallis and the Ara. Though I could sense Daniel's pain, I couldn't feel it. That strange disconnect also prevented me from having any distraction from seeing the pain and worry in Vala's eyes. The small comforting thought coursed through the back of my mind that if Sallis was undergoing the same experience, at least she wouldn't feel the pain that would soon overtake her. I wondered what would happen to her mind, her soul then? This experience with Daniel taught me to hope that there was more to a person's soul, and that there may be another path to Enlightenment even if we didn't follow the suspect doctrines of the Ori and their ilk.

The Administrator went through his usual mantra. "Fear not, for the Ori see all, outside and within. If your heart is pure and your devotion unwavering, they will protect you. They will cleanse your being, and you will be taken to be with them forever..."

The words bit through me now more than ever before. If they truly saw all, we would not have gotten this far undetected, but that fact wouldn't help us now. Daniel only became more panicked when the import of the Administrator's next words struck:

"If not, may the fire burn you down to the ground and lay you in the dust."

Vala also took notice. "Fire?"

The Administrator signaled, and my heart beat faster as Daniel's breath caught in my lungs. We watched in dawning horror as the village blacksmith dipped a lit torch into the cleansing baptism. We both shuddered as the leader coldly intoned my wife's and Daniel's companion's death.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

Vala looked terrified, and I was sure she was reflecting my wife's own fears, just as Daniel was reflecting my own feelings of remorse and concern. The ceremony continued, and Daniel stopped fighting our captors in shock. He watched, stunned in disbelief, as the blacksmith tipped the bucket, and the "cleansing fire" drained into the channel where it would eventually lead to the heart of the Ara--where Sallis and Vala were shackled, helpless.

Daniel renewed his frantic efforts to get close to Vala. Again, he thought he could reason. His thoughts were clear enough as he tried to calm himself and rationalize their way out of this predicament, even if his panic caused him to blaspheme the helpless, outspoken woman, "What the hell did you say?"

"I think at first it's what I didn't say."

As Vala started to explain, my heart sunk. How could we have forgotten to warn her of the blessing required before partaking of the leaves? Alone with my thoughts, I never even contemplated such a thing. It was so natural, ingrained in us from birth. It would never have occurred to Fannis nor I to explain such an integral part of our routine to these strangers. It likely would have occurred to Sallis though. She must have known her fate from the moment they left our house.

Vala meanwhile was describing the shrew's inevitable hysterics. "...his wife started screaming and accusing me of being overcome. At which point I believe I suggested she might want to think about procreation...with herself."

I felt a flash of dark amusement among the terror in my heart. Sallis had wanted to say something like that to that sow for years, even during our school days. I hoped that gave my wife some satisfaction before they dragged her away to this fate. Daniel, however, did not share my amusement. Unlike me, he did not accept this fate. However, his own strategy of reasoned discourse fled in the panic he felt at Vala's unwitting cultural blunders.

"Oh! Oh!" I realized a moment before his pleas were spoken to the Administrator what he was about to say. No Daniel! You'll only seal our fate as well! As usual, my cries fell on deaf ears. "Listen! Please! Listen to me! You have to believe me! This is not what it looks like. Sallis is not possessed, okay?"

Although I had reluctantly accepted Daniel's presence by now, from my perspective, Sallis and I were definitely possessed. They may not be the demons I first feared, but we were definitely being controlled by other entities.

Daniel merely continued his panicked pleas. "I know this going to sound crazy...Whoo-hoo." He used my hand to make an unfamiliar motion while still babbling. "But we're from another galaxy. That's right we're using a communication technology that allows us to take over a body from very far away...and...and...then make us talk to you. We just want to talk to you!"

Even the ruffians restraining us seemed taken aback at such blatant and public blasphemy. Daniel looked at the Administrator in desperate hope. I felt an odd feeling of calm wash over me. Our fate was sealed, we would be judged overcome. As soon as the ceremony with Vala was over, we too would be cleansed in the baptism of fire. At least Sallis would not be alone in whatever fate these events had wrought. We would be together in either eternal damnation or salvation. I wondered now instead of merely despaired at what our blasphemous existence would mean at our death. At least Daniel had given me that gift of hope.

But right now, I could not contemplate my own fate, I could only watch as my love met hers. Vala swallowed, trying to meet her death with courage, but I could see the telltale signs, the tremble in her lip, the clenching of her hand. Other gestures and body posture were foreign to me, they must be quirks of Vala's own personality. I felt sorry for her, but my heart broke for Sallis.

The cleansing fire had reached the center by now. Part of Sallis's skirt was draped near the edge and ignited. Vala's voice broke, and her terror was obvious as she cried out Daniel's name. Daniel continued to struggle against the men holding him, even though it was pointless.

He still tried with every movement to seek some humanity, some compassion from the Administrator or anyone in the town. He cried out in despair to anyone who would listen to him. "Okay, listen to me! Listen to me! You have to believe me! You're killing an innocent person!"

An innocent person. He not only meant Vala. He was referring also to Sallis. He saw her as an innocent in all this. His pain and despair was as much for her as for Vala...and for me. His regret and despair was for me as well. I had never experienced such depth of pain in my soul as he seemed to carry in his. I saw his beautiful wife, splayed out in death. I saw the blonde woman with the sweet smelling hair, choking me as Daniel tried to speak out _"Sarah, it's me. It's Daniel."_ I saw the petite, brown haired, brown eyed woman, Jannad? Janet? dressed in strange green clothes thrown back at the impact of a weapon, the shock of death upon her face. I saw an old man and the young dark haired man--Skaara, and a desert village full of life now gone forever. Daniel blamed himself for all this--loss of life he felt he could have prevented somehow. And now, Vala, Sallis, and me.

\--I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.-- I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me, to himself, or to any of these ghosts that haunted his conscience. How could one man absorb so much pain? I had felt regret when we had lost fellow members of the Resistence during our search for the truth, but never such guilt as I felt in waves from him. Was it justified? Did I blame him and Vala for what was happening to us?

With a sense of shock I realized I didn't. In his position, I would have done the same with the devices; I had done the same. That very morning Sallis and I lay in bed wishing we could communicate with those who had carved those markings on the stones. Daniel only had more information of how to do it, faulty though it may be. I did not blame him for what was happening to Sallis. I blamed the Ori. I blamed the Administrator, who was intoning ridiculous religious platitudes, I even blamed myself, but I did not blame this stranger who invaded my life, and I wished I could let him know that.

My forgiveness was not without pain, though, because every time Vala called out Daniel's name in the agonized tones of my wife's voice, my heart seemed to break. Even though I didn't blame him, I railed at Daniel for our witnessing this torture. Vala's cries were now incoherent screams as the flames scored through flesh and bone. Daniel strained once more against our captors while screaming denials before slumping in defeat. I wished he would turn away; I couldn't control what my eyes saw, and the sight of my wife's body sacrificed in this way was too much to bear. Finally, he did, his thoughts still full of remorse and pain. I acknowledged his sympathy, but I no longer cared for his presence except in the camouflage it gave me for my own grief. I collapsed into myself, only focused on the mourning of my love.

So focused on my grief, it took me some moments to realize the change that swept over Ver Ager. The flames were gone, the villagers were kneeling. Daniel only spared a momentary glance at the figure by the village entrance before taking advantage of his release and moving towards Vala's body.

That glimpse told me all I needed to know, and a new feeling of dread swept over me. This would be worse. Why couldn't we just meet our death and join Sallis? Why must he come now? I could not begin to comprehend what the Prior's presence here now would mean. Would he know what had happened? What would he do to Daniel...and to me?

These thoughts disappeared as Daniel reached the corpse. Who knew whether it was Sallis or Vala or both. It bore the appearance of my wife's body, but was now an empty husk. My wife's dress was tattered, her flesh scorched black, her hair brittle. She was still kneeling, half slumped.

I could sense Daniel's smell of the acrid odor of the torment she endured. It was horrific what these ignorant fools had put them through. Daniel touched her skin, caressed her hair, as I had done a thousand times before in what seemed another lifetime. Poor comfort to a corpse, but I appreciated the sentiment. I wished it could be I that touched her, instead of sensing the echo of Daniel's movements.

I wondered if it was just the nature of my tenuous attachment to my own body, but it surprised me that I could not sense the heat from Sallis/Vala's body. Everything still smouldered, yet Daniel's touch did not burn my skin. He lifted her wrist and easily released the metal shackle. I registered his shock that he was not burnt by the heated metal. So it was not just my experience, the metal did not burn. It and the body were cool. Cradling my wife's corpse, Daniel looked at the Prior in curiosity. I only looked on him in dread. She was dead now, what was he going to do to her, to us? Couldn't he leave her alone now that her torment was over?

But that was not to be. The Prior raised his staff, and the orb glowed with a fantastic light. Sallis's dress became whole and pristine. Her charred remains became healthy under my hands. After a moment, we felt her breath against our chest as she once again carried life. The Prior performed a miracle, and I wondered what it meant, and what would be the cost.

She looked up, panicked, frantic, seeming to relive the torment. But who was it, Sallis or Vala? I didn't know which I would want. As much as I wanted my wife to be whole, if it was only for the Prior's purpose, then we were still doomed. If it was Vala, then would Sallis still be there? Was she protected from the physical pain as I was, but trapped to meet a possibly more horrific fate? Or was she gone now, and the only shadow of her that remained was the physical appearance of Vala?

This woman wearing my wife's face looked into our eyes and choked out one word. "Daniel?"

Vala then. She was still there. Despite my brain thinking and hoping Sallis was now gone and free from whatever fate may yet come, the selfish part of my heart clung to the belief that she was still with me. She was unhurt from the fire, and I was not alone. Being trapped within another mind with no way of interaction was the loneliest feeling in the world. Even as I did not wish this fate on my wife, guiltily, I was comforted by the hope that Sallis may still be alive and that we would still be sharing the experience, in the warped way that it was.

Daniel, through my eyes, was looking at her carefully. Gently he asked her if she was okay, touching the unblemished skin at her throat in wonder as he felt her heartflow beating normally. I could hear his idle thoughts as he asked if she was okay. --Coming back from the dead and asking if she's okay; you're never okay when coming back from the dead.-- I wondered at his speaking of returning from the dead as if it was a familiar experience to him.

Vala didn't bother to prevent the tears as she embraced us. "I've got tingles all over. And don't flatter yourself--I'm pretty sure it's not you." Yes, tingles. She had gone through an Ori resurrection. I shuddered to myself, though Daniel remained calm and strong holding my wife's body. I regretted my momentary weakness of hoping Sallis was still there. I didn't even want Vala still there. This could end up being a fate worse than death.

Of course, Daniel didn't realize that. He actually thanked the Prior as I cursed to myself.

In his dry, emotionless manner, the Prior intoned. "Thank the Ori. Stand. You will come with me." He turned away and slowly began his processional walk back out of the village.

Daniel still solicitously held Vala. "I think he wants us to follow him. Can you walk?"

Vala schooled her face into a determined expression I recognized often from Sallis as she fought back tears. "If it means getting away from here."

I sensed Daniel's hope. The man thought this may all just be a big misunderstanding, that maybe things would be different if he could meet the actual "Alterans". Even after Fannis explained, he did not realize how horrible the alternative could be. Well, granted, my knowledge was merely superstition and stories from the Book of Origin, but I knew following the Prior could lead to nothing good for any of us.

I couldn't warn them, though. I was helpless as Daniel supported Vala; he was exhausted from the stress and his struggles. I couldn't imagine the physical and emotional toll Sallis and Vala had undergone.

As we were led to our fate, the Prior stated the old mantra, repeated by the ignorant villagers. "Hallowed are the children of the Ori."

"Hallowed are we. Hallowed are the Ori."


	5. Celestis

Eventually, Vala was able to move on her own. It seemed important for her to assert her independence again as she removed Daniel's supporting touch from her shoulder and walked upright. After a few steps, she shakily maneuvered closer to Daniel again. He stayed ready to support her at the slightest falter. We made our way slowly to the forbidden clearings, where the holy path to the gods lay. I was petrified.

In the middle of the clearing, we stopped. Daniel and Vala looked at their surroundings and exchanged knowing glances. We were among the holy rings, but they didn't seem frightened or surprised, not even curious. Both he and Vala acted very familiar with the rings. Maybe Daniel's experiences meant he was Earth's rendition of a Prior.

No, that was impossible. Everything I had experienced in my time with Daniel was the very antithesis to life under the Ori. Freedom in thought and actions, life experiences in thousands of different cultures, nothing I had learned from Daniel fit with the stringent and sheltered way of life among the Ori. However, maybe there was some credence to the theory both Daniel's ascendeds and my gods came from the same place, from here. They just "evolved"differently. "Evolved." A strange word, but one I liked.

Before I could pursue these thoughts further, layers of rings surrounded us and we were swept up into a bright light. As the light disappeared and the rings once again lowered, I saw we were transported to a new place. Slate stone was under our feet as we stood ankle deep in water. A golden city full of ornate spires shone in the distance, but Daniel did not notice it at first in his peripheral vision as he focused on his immediate surroundings.

Any curiosity was quenched by my dread turning into terror. I recognized this place from its descriptions and pictures in the illustrated versions of the Book of Origin. This was the Plains of Celestis, and we were going right to the City of the Gods. Our fate would be met directly by the Ori, or at least, their highest representative, the Doci.

Daniel as usual was unaware of my terror, and felt only curiosity as he asked, "Where are we?"

The Prior simply answered, "The Plains of Celestis."

"And that?" Vala had noticed the large city in the distance.

Surprisingly, the Prior tolerated her question. "The City of the Gods."

He started walking towards the city. After a wary look at each other, Daniel and Vala followed.

Daniel tried again, "Maybe you could tell me who you are."

"I am a Prior of the Ori."

"And what is that?" Daniel pressed on, oblivious that every question was further proving he didn't belong here. But then again, he sealed our fate in his announcement during the cleansing ceremony. It just grated me that he was reminding the Prior how odd our existence was with every breath. But that seemed to be Daniel, always curious, always learning. I had appreciated this kindred spirit before, but since I knew the answers to his questions, I knew the Prior was not the person to be asking.

The Prior's tolerance was at an end. "In time, all in due time."

* * *

They spoke no more as we entered the city. Our necks craned at the various sights, and I had to admit, I was impressed despite myself. It truly looked like a city worthy of gods. The Prior led us into the tallest building and through high ceilinged, ornate corridors. Daniel and Vala exchanged curious looks with each other as often as they looked at their surroundings.

Finally the Prior led us to a large room decorated with large pictures and furnished with a large dining table and chairs. Candles on pillars were set at either side of the doorway. On the dining table was a silver bowl of fruit and a large version of the Book of Origin. Before we realized it, the Prior was exiting the room, the doors automatically shutting behind him.

Daniel, trying to portray outward calm, called through the door, "Uh, I guess we'll just wait here? Is that what we're going to do?"

Vala sighed as they looked at each other, perplexed.

"So what should we do?" Vala seemed poised for action.

"Well, I don't know that there's much else to do but wait."

"Anyplace is better than that village full of ignorant peasants. Burning me for not holding that tea or whatever it was for blessing before drinking it? It was putrid tasting anyway. Why would I want to thank anyone for that?"

"Are you sure you're all right? That was a pretty traumatic experience."

"Yeah, vilified, sacrificed, dead, and then back, sort of like the sarcophagus effect. I hate when that happens."

"Yeah, it's a real downturn to a day." She shot him a glance, but he maintained a sympathetic smile.

In the meantime, I was accosted to a variety of images, such as the sensation of a large wound, similar to Janet's, tearing through my chest. It happened three different times: in a darkened chamber, a forest, and a well lit hall. There were images of strange beings with armor and another memory of a cave with stones falling around me. I could barely focus on one image before the next confronted me. Most painful of all, firelike agony exuded through every pore as white clad people wrapped my body in strange bandages. I remembered his earlier thoughts when he first asked her if she was all right. Had Daniel died several deaths? This seemed impossible.

Vala was looking at us with a curious expression. "I've heard stories about you."

"I thought you'd never heard of the Tau'ri."

"After you screwed up my deal with the Lucian Alliance, I made a point to look you up. How do you think I knew how to contact you?"

"And how to set the right bait to ensure my interest."

Vala gestured around us. "Hmm. We can see how well that's turned out."

"Are you all right? Really? You've been through a lot today."

Vala merely shrugged. "I've been through worse."

Daniel raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

She made a face.

Daniel changed the subject again. "So, what'd you hear about us?"

"Some pretty outrageous tales. They've got you destroying everyone from Ra to Hathor to Anubis himself. It was enough to know you and your friends had really became a thorn in the system lords' sides. However, I had been referring to stories about you individually, back on your base. My escorts could be quite chatty. But I don't understand the comparison of you to domesticated felines."

"Domesticated felines?" I saw his mental picture of a small animal. "A cat?"

"A cat, that's right! They said you had more lives than a cat. Do the Tau'ri put their pets in sarcophagi?"

"No, it's just an expression. They say a cat has nine lives. Actually, the origin of the expression...." Daniel seemed uncomfortable with the personal turn this conversation was taking. Grasping at the etymology of the expression was a way to change the subject from himself. For my part, I was fascinated to get a glimpse into any part of his society.

Vala rolled her eyes. "I was hoping to learn about you, not get another boring lecture."

"Well, did it distract you?"

Vala quirked a small smile. "For a moment or two."

Daniel scanned the room, his eyes resting on the large tome. Despite his earlier aversion to the   
Book of Origin, now that he had a better idea about the Ori religion, he seemed determined to become as well versed in it as possible. "Knowledge might be our greatest advantage here." He headed for the book.

Vala shook her head, but was amused, not angry. "Is that your answer for everything? That's what you spent all your time on Earth doing, reading books."

"Well, right now it's the only place I can look for answers. Do you have a better idea?"

Vala rattled the locked doors and sighed. "No."

Daniel nodded and settled in at the end of the table to read.

I became distracted from worrying about what would befall us as Daniel perused the book I had known since childhood. I became enthralled at his avid devouring of our parables and tales. Mentally he was cataloguing similar concepts in a variety of cultures. Having him connect my culture to others helped bridge a link I needed between his world and mine--and apparently other worlds as well. Some cultures seemed to be completely alien lands to even Daniel. He had traveled a great deal, long before he had trespassed inadvertently into mine.


	6. Doomed

Daniel was focused on studying the Book of Origin, apparently desperate to find some clue. I wished I could help him, but I could not determine what he was searching for. He skimmed through the text, mentally translating as he read, comparing, sorting and discarding our parables and religious history with those of countless cultures he experienced. I was dizzy at the effort of trying to follow his thoughts. They were so foreign, so fascinating, and moving much too quickly for me to make sense of the random thoughts. He might be sorting my culture into a context, but with no frame of reference for myself, I could not tell if his conclusions were accurate. I could not tell even what they were.

I was also distracted by a strange buzzing sensation in the back of my mind. A heat had seemed to envelop us soon after Daniel sat down. We were near no fire, so that could not be the source. Daniel seemed unconcerned, as did Vala who was wandering around the room, poking in the drawers of the cabinet by the windows and studying the ornate wall decorations.

The buzzing sensation became more distracting, and I realized it was another trail of Daniel's thoughts. I had not been able to discern anything beyond what was in the forefront of his mind before, but perhaps our link had grown stronger. I focused towards the buzz.

Suddenly I was awash with a swirl of other images. I was able to visualize a sphere in space. I remembered Daniel picturing it before, when he described his home "Earth" to Fannis. A memory I had seen before reappeared of Daniel and Vala and the bald man with a white coat standing near an artifact identical to the one Fannis and I had uncovered. Again, I saw Daniel and Vala in a strange cave with the ceiling falling. In another memory, I, or rather, Daniel seemed to be sitting in a grey room, surrounded by books and artifacts. One paper scattered across the desk had text I recognized as being similar to my own language, but the scripts of the other texts were unfamiliar, but looking through the eyes of his memory, I could understand the words of the strange language he was reading.

"...defeat of the Goa'uld have left the inhabitants at a loss for direction. However with some training on how to be self-sufficient and additional humanitarian supplies, the inhabitants of P3X-421 should eventually become a thriving society. Respectfully submitted, H. Lindsay, SGC Anthropologist"

More images assaulted me, a confusing myriad of thoughts and memories. More reports in the strange writing, images of a round ring and glowing glyphs on a pedestal. Combinations of them again and again. I couldn't understand what the purpose of these images had to do with Daniel's reading of the Book of Origin. Then suddenly everything went black. I sensed no more memories of Daniel's, no thoughts, just intense heat and a strange malevolence surrounding me.

Random memories came as echoes.

_"Many roads lead to the great path. Only the willing will find their way."_

_"Because it is so clear, it takes a long time to realize it. If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, the meal was cooked a long time ago."_

_"There is really only one thing we can ever truly control: whether we are good or evil."_

For some reason this voice filled me with peace, but the heat surrounding me became more intense.

\--More. I must know more. You have touched Them. You must know more.--

The pressure around me increased. I felt my body being forced against some unseen wall. With a start, I realized this malevolent presence was not some strange memory. There was someone else, here, with Daniel and me. Someone trying to find out about Daniel. The heat. It was the Ori. I was witnessing their invasion of Daniel's thoughts. No.

\--NO! Stay away from him! Stay away from us!-- I railed and pushed back against the pressure with all the fiber of my being.

To my surprise, I was successful at repelling this pressure. I could actually touch something, and forced myself and this strange heat out of the blackness in Daniel's mind. I could feel myself moving and collapsed onto the hard floor when the resistence suddenly disappeared.

The hard floor? I looked down, surprised to see my hands instinctively bracing my body from slamming down onto marble tile. I leaned back on my haunches, studying my fingers and flexing them before me. I had control of myself again?

"Who dares?" The hiss made me freeze in terror. So shocked at being in control of my own body, I did not look around my surroundings.

I stood up and looked around. I was in a large chamber, a large ankh of the Ori before me. To my right was a gate, and beyond it, a sight that struck terror in my soul. A wall of flames that blocked every other sight. Its fire and heat seeming to burn me, even though I was well away from the balcony.

Stumbling to my feet, I began to back away. I turned around, and was shocked to see the room I had just left outside the door to the chamber. Daniel was sitting at the dining table. He was dressed in my clothes, still studying the book of Origin, brown hair and bearded chin, and a more muscular frame than I ever hoped to have, but somehow, I knew it was Daniel. Where was I? What did this mean? Perhaps I had finally broken under the stress of all that had happened. Perhaps this was all just a delusion of my mind. Perhaps everything had been a dream, and I was still sleeping in my bed, Daniel and Vala merely dream sprites from obsessing too much over the stone.

"Who dares resist the will of the Ori?"

In my shock at seeing the fire, I had not noticed the figure in the corner by the wall of flame. He was dressed in white, except for the yoke collar framing his head.

"Doci?" I had to admit, this was the strangest dream I had ever experienced.

"Foolish man. Do you dare defy your gods?"

"Doci-I-no-what? I don't understand."

"You have been corrupted by the other."

Though beginning to doubt my latest theory, I clung to its protection desperately. How I so wanted all of this to be a dream. I backed away from the robed man--backing towards Daniel.

"The other? Daniel? No, he does not understand our ways, that is all. He does not know the Ori."

"Unbelievers would not have been overcome if not already harboring the seeds of disbelief. Corruption shall be purged. All will know the will of the Ori."

"No. Leave us alone. This was an accident. And Daniel, he doesn't understand. He means no harm." I scrambled further back from the menacing figure, willing myself to wake up.

"We are with the Ori, and the Ori are everywhere. They see all, hear all."

"Then why didn't you know when Daniel and Vala first arrived?" I merely thought the question, I know I did not verbalize it, yet I spoke aloud. My mind, my thoughts were open to the Doci now. Desperately I buried any thoughts of Fannis or the others, biting my lip to prevent speaking out loud.

"Foolish mortal, you think you can hide from the Ori? Hide here within your mind?"

I had backed up against the dining table, jostling it. Daniel did not react, merely kept reading. I grasped his sleeve, willing his attention to the danger. "Wake up! Wake up!" I did not know whether I was shouting to him or myself at this point.

The Doci stood before me. "This is no dream, Harrid Cicera. Your heretical actions have been exposed, and your punishment is assured. To block the Ori further is pointless and foolhardy."

The Doci waved his hand, and I flew sideways against the wall, my throat caught in an unseen choking grip. The pain I felt was indescribable. No, this was no dream.

The Doci approached Daniel wearing a sadistic smile. He touched Daniel's head, and closed his eyes. "So many...so many. Impossible," he murmured. Daniel remained oblivious.

After a few moments, his brow furrowed, and he withdrew his touch. The pressure against me released, and I slumped to the floor, the picture clattering down behind me.

"The infidel was not the blockage. There is more. The stranger has been..." The Doci's eyes flashed as he looked at me. He began to approach my huddled form, but stopped. I didn't know if he was speaking to me or himself. "The Ori will guide. Many must be shown the path, to have their destiny revealed."

I tried to keep myself as small as possible, closing my eyes. I could feel the swish of cooler air as his robes whipped by me. With his departure, the room seemed to take on less sinister proportions. I cautiously approached Daniel. He seemed unharmed from the experience. There was no mark on his forehead. He still did not react to my presence.

"Daniel?" I touched him.

Everything whirled by in a blur, making me dizzy. My perspective was skewed once again. The room no longer in disarray. The picture was back on the wall. Sallis was lying on the table in front of me, and I was reading the Book of Origin...Daniel was reading. His translations were echoing through my mind. I was back inside Daniel...or myself.

What had happened? Had I been here the whole time? Was it a hallucination after all? The tenderness I still felt from the attack was too raw for it to have been my imagination. But the pain was not physical, just an uncomfortable warmth around me, more a memory of pain. Whatever had happened, I had no doubt it was just as real as what I was experiencing now.

And now, ensconced back in my body, feeling the blood flow and the air circulate, I knew what was happening to me was real. Being in that odd state had made me question reality, but I was certain I was flesh and blood and real...and Daniel was real. Daniel, and Vala.

I realized as soon as she opened her mouth that the person on the table was not Sallis. "All right, Daniel, what does it say?"

"Well, it seems to follow suit with many of the religions I've studied. They tend to weave their doctrines into simple fable-like narratives with characters that are meant to be identifiable to a common individual."

Vala sat up with a groan and stretched out. I wondered again how Sallis was feeling, if she was still there. Had she too met with the Doci in her mind? How I hoped not. But from Vala's unconcerned actions, I could read nothing. All I could discern anyway was what I could make out of peripheral vision. Daniel was so engrossed in his book, he was not looking up.

"Well, why don't you read one to me? I love a good yarn."

Daniel did glance at her then, but I could make nothing out of her expression. I should have been used to it by now, but this recent experience had unnerved me, and I hoped anew for some reassurance, whether for Sallis or myself, I could not admit.

"Well, they all seem to teach meditation on one's worth and significance, the path of righteousness towards a state of higher being."

Vala bit into one of the pieces of fruit in a bowl on the table. I was startled by the flash in Daniel's mind of a portrait of two naked people beneath a tree, the woman offering a similar fruit to the man, while a snake looked on from its perch among the branches. Yet another cultural reference I did not understand, but for some reason it alarmed Daniel.

Vala remained oblivious to the reference. "What? I'm starving."

Daniel took a deep breath, but did not educate either of us further. I wished I could remain curious, but I only felt listless after my experience. Meanwhile, their conversation droned on.

Daniel turned back to the book. "The central icon of the religion seems to be fire."

"I don't need a book to tell me that."

Nor did I. The heat was still prickling me as if it touched the skin I knew I must have projected or imagined somehow in my vision.

Daniel continued to explain. "That would make sense. Fire is light, energy, warmth...and yet, on Earth, at some point, fire became associated with demonic imagery. Things that are evil. Hell, not heaven."

Vala continued munching, unconcerned. "And?"

"I was just wondering if the Ancients had something to do with that."

Daniel came from a place where fire related to evil, demons. After my recent experience, that analogy seemed very apt. I still shuddered from my encounter with the Doci. All of my experience with Daniel to date showed him to be a good man. All of my experience with the Administrator and now with the Ori disciples only showed me terror and violence. Sallis, Fannis, and I were right all along, and now there was nothing I could do to tell the others, to warn them. I couldn't save even myself.

Wallowing in my own self pity, I ignored Daniel and Vala's bickering. Then the door drew open and the Prior walked inside the room. I was too frightened even to think. But he seemed no more aware of my presence than he was before. In fact, he seemed unaware of the encounter the Doci and I had had. Unfortunately, so was Daniel. He tried to reason and explain his situation to the Prior, unaware that the Doci had already been in our minds and sealed our fates.

"We are connected to these people, Harrid and Sallis, by means of a communication device that was brought to our galaxy a long time ago by a race of people called the Alterans."

Vala continued the theme, swallowing a bite of fruit. "Also known as the Ancients?"

The Prior did not react, either because he already knew, or he did not care. I was surprised he did not strike us down in an instant. That was what I expected after the attack by the Doci. I wondered what the hesitation was about, and if it had something to do with that blocked area of Daniel's mind he could not penetrate.

Instead, the Prior questioned Vala and Daniel about the Resistence. I was shocked when they claimed more ignorance, actually protecting Fannis. Vala even drew close and confronted the Prior. I felt grateful and even more guilty that I could not do more to protect Daniel from the Doci.

The Prior changed tactics and tried to indoctrinate the strangers to the way of the Ori. He intoned the many stories taught to our children for generations. I knew them all by heart. The Prior had no inflection in his voice, no life. This was merely a mantra to him, something to be accepted. Vala and Daniel did not seem to accept this at face value. All they seemed to be was bored. I closed into myself, unable to move, too afraid to think, too heartbroken to feel.

Daniel was letting the words of the Prior pass over him. His thoughts were drifting to other people, other experiences, but I was no longer curious to see parts of his life. I remained listless, resigned to my fate. The only thing left unknown was the time and method of our deaths, but it would be soon. Nothing would surprise me.

And that's when the unexpected happened.

Vala spoke up. "I can't take much more of this."

Daniel interrupted further. It was unheard of to interrupt a Prior. I was still in shock I had done it to a Doci, but at the time, I had deluded myself into thinking he was a figment of my imagination. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but um, if you brought us here to try and convert us, I think it's fair to tell you that we're really not in the market for 'new gods'."

Not only was Daniel interrupting, he was speaking blasphemy directly to the Prior! And now he was asking to speak directly to the Ori! I was amazed at his bravery...or his foolhardiness. We were already doomed, and now he was walking directly into the flames.

The Prior treated this as a reasonable request, directing them to pray.

This irritated Vala. If I was surprised to hear Daniel speak blasphemy from me, I was in shock to hear the same from Sallis's mouth: "Okay look, you can torture us all you want with your rhetoric, but we're not going to crack--Well, I might--But we're not going to tell you anything because we don't know anything." She turned to Daniel. "Am I right?"

My shock then turned to horror as I realized what Daniel was doing a half second before he uttered the words. "Uh, can I talk to your boss? Um, the uh...uh...the Doci, um, the one who speaks the word of the Ori."

No, Daniel! Stop! You don't understand! He'll destroy us! As usual, Daniel was oblivious to my objections. He kept rooting through the Book of Origin, and quicker than I could have spotted it, found the reference to Egedius of Vil Dare.

The Prior looked at us for moment, and for the first time since he had entered the room, I wondered if he was aware of me after all. It was the first time he directly looked at Daniel. "Come with me."

The Prior opened the doors and Daniel followed him through. Vala followed, or more accurately, she attempted to follow. The only solace to my panic was that the Prior would not let her come with us. At least Sallis would be saved this once from the horrors to come.


	7. Doomed

The Prior led us down numerous, high ceilinged corridors. Daniel's curiosity remained intact. I on the other hand, was even more frightened than I had been when we first entered the City of the Gods, and I had thought that was impossible.

Finally, we reached a set of tall doors, which opened before us. It was exactly as it had appeared in my mind. The large ankh statue, the wall of fire. The only difference was the Doci was standing in the center of the room, staring at the ankh.

Steeling myself, I tried to create some kind of mental barrier. I did not want to repeat my previous experience. The merest wisp of flame seemed to strike my soul, and I could hear the Doci's thoughts, though the man's back was turned towards us.

\--He comes to me, heedless of your denials, Harrid Cicera. Foolish infidel. You hold no relevance here. Your time will come.--

The fiery touch was gone, and I turned to ice at this pronouncement of my judgment. I was nothing now.

The Prior called to the Doci, who turned to face Daniel.

"Leave us."

The Prior exited the chamber; the doors closing behind him. Daniel followed his progress, and I could sense him gathering his thoughts. Several memories assaulted me of a well-rehearsed routine. The term "meet and greet" echoed in my mind as Daniel tentatively began his spiel.

"Hello. I'm uh--"

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel was nonplussed. "Right."

I could sense Daniel's guard up, trying to block the Doci from reading his mind. He did not realize it was all for naught. The Doci had already raided his thoughts, and neither Daniel nor I prevented it.

"From the planet Earth."

"Okay. So you know my name and where I'm from, so I assume you'll also know how I'm connected to this man's mind. Why I'm here...uh. You see, we're...we're explorers. We'd very much like to get to know you. Um. Your society. How you came to be."

"A Prior has been dispatched to the place from whence you come."

This information caught both Daniel and I offguard. Those symbols, those reports. I remembered the Doci's being overwhelmed by the number of unenlightened to convert. Oh no. Daniel's coming here had exposed his people to my nightmare. I felt pity for him.

"Really? You can-you can do that? I thought we were in another galaxy."

"It is the will of the Ori that we should spread Origin to all those blessed by their creation."

"Okay, well, I think you should understand that there are many different kinds of people in the place 'from whence I come'...um...people who believe in many different things."

"They shall find the path to enlightenment."

"Right. Well I-I think you should also understand that they may not see your way as the only way." Daniel spoke so matter of factly, blaspheming the Ori religion by his truth.

"The power and the greatness of the Ori cannot be denied. Those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed."

"Right. I was afraid of that."

Daniel was not being as foolhardy as I had thought. He knew the dangers, and was resolute in his defiance. I had never witnessed such a thing.

"The Book of Origin says: 'those who seek the path to enlightenment must not be led astray'."

"Right. See that can be interpreted a number of different ways. I think maybe I know what the Ori are--uh--who they are, um, and I'm not denying they are very powerful beings, but if I'm right, they're not gods. If they're like the ascended beings I know, they simply have a greater understanding of the knowledge of the universe."

"What is a god, but a being that is worshiped by those beneath? Is great knowledge, power, understanding not enough for you to revere the Ori?"

"Respect, yes, certainly. But that doesn't mean I would murder innocent people in their name." I was struck by this comment, but Daniel was not done.

"I guess what I'm trying to understand is whether the Ori have spoken to you directly and told you to worship them, or whether you've...misinterpreted some evidence you've found along the way and developed this religion on your own.

"I can't speak for everyone in my galaxy, but in my own humble opinion, I don't believe that any individual or society can achieve enlightenment through fear-mongering and forced servitude, no matter what power is presented as evidence. That's something the ascended beings I know very clearly seem to understand.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean, we should all be trying to better ourselves. I mean if-if ascension really is the ultimate end we're trying to achieve, then so be it, but we should all be allowed to get there or not of our own free will. You can kill me for saying that, but that is what I believe and nothing you say or do will EVER change my mind."

Daniel stated this with such certainty. I had lived under the yoke of the Ori religion all my life. I had questioned their motives, had wondered about their edicts, and Daniel, who had just arrived and seen the price for refusal, was able to confront them with a truth I had spent a lifetime not daring to speak too loudly. What the Ori were doing was wrong, and therefore, they should be rejected. Was Daniel's courage contagious? Emboldened by his speech, I felt resolve swell within me. Though doomed, I would not submit to the Ori.

There was a long pause. Was it my imagination, or was the Doci studying us both? Finally he spoke again. "Come."

The Doci went to the gate before the gods and opened it.

"The Ori hear you."

The Ori? Daniel was to speak directly to the gods? My resolve faltered. It was difficult to maintain a rebellious stance when faced with powerful beings I had known as gods since birth. I could feel Daniel swallow, our throat dry. Despite his bravado, Daniel too was aware of the power of the Ori, and understandably cautious of what would happen next. I knew this from the wariness emanating from each muscle that he moved. We were both very tense as he followed the Doci onto the balcony.

However, Daniel dared where I could not comprehend. Not only did he step on the balcony, he looked up and down and saw the wall of flames extending everywhere.

The Doci spread his arms wide, and a white brightness appeared in front of him. Daniel stepped back; I could feel his fear. Strings of flames shot past us. As the flicks of flame drew close, I could feel their fiery breath.

\--Truth. He was once of Them, but no longer.--

\--Knows the Evil.--

\--Knows so many, so many souls.--

\--The Evil have shielded. No more.--

Daniel and I stood petrified as the flames entered the Doci, and I heard the words of my gods, conversing with Daniel through the Doci.

"We do not require blind faith. Only that you believe what you see and know to be true. We are Ori."

Daniel took this opportunity to speak. "And you instruct these people to worship you?"

"We are their creators. All who follow the path will join us in enlightenment."

"Do you know who the Alterans are?"

"Those who abandon the path are evil."

"Evil? Why?"

"They shielded you."

"Really. I didn't really think they did much of anything for us, but I guess I was wrong."

"The truth of the universe has been obstructed. All will know the power of the Ori."

Daniel breathed deeply as we realized what happened. The Doci had sent a Prior to his home. The danger was not just to him, to us, it was to his people--all those people on all the different worlds he had met.

The Ori left the Doci. Perhaps because both they and I were touching Daniel's mind, I could hear their thoughts. In any other time or place, I would have wanted to consider this more, but not now. Not when I was hearing the voice of the gods.

\--Enlighten the unbelievers.--

\--Search out the unbelievers. Yes, they must be destroyed.--

\--The heretics and the unbelievers. All must be destroyed.--

The heretics? I had just heard the gods themselves pronounce my death. My body had been face to face with the Ori. I was doomed. Sallis and I were doomed. I felt numb, no longer aware of Daniel's thoughts or actions. I retreated into myself.

* * *

Vaguely I recalled Daniel returning to Vala. I briefly noted my beloved's features before the despondency pulled me back into myself. Daniel and Vala's voices thrummed through one of their arguments they called conversation as Daniel explained the direness of the situation. He was no longer worried about himself, he was worried about his own galaxy, and despairing at the role he played in exposing them to these evil, powerful beings.

I shared his guilt. Two different men, stars away from each other, both too curious in our mutual ancestry. If either of us had not become so drawn to the stones, to the knowledge they contained. I could not comprehend the number of people Daniel felt responsible for, it was too astronomical an amount. My blasphemy had pronounced judgment not just on the four of us, but for...too many. I could not stop it.

We were doomed. There was no hope. Through this period of dire self-reflection, Daniel and Vala further debated and discussed things before falling into silence in the lair of their enemy. Dimly I noted the Prior returning and escorting us back to my home. A brief respite before the sacrifice? It did not matter. Nothing mattered.

Daniel's own selfless brooding snapped me out of my own despair. Even through his own guilt, he was still planning, still fighting. After exposure to the power of the Ori, he was still determined to stop them, to save his people. He was fueled with guilt of getting into this situation but also with the resolve to fight, not to accept defeat. He wanted to leave, to warn his people. I wished I could help him.

Vala tried to comfort Daniel. "It's not our fault." She studied Sallis's reflection. "You'd think at least they'd keep on top of their own people."

How thankful I was that they did not. I was surprised at the flash of anger I felt towards Vala. Did she not comprehend the danger? No, of course she did. She had experienced it first-hand. I was beginning to understand Vala's flippant nature as a defense mechanism. It was so foreign from Sallis's. I had to stop comparing her to my wife.

"I get the feeling the Ori let their devout followers do their enforcing for them. It confirms their loyalty."

I wondered at the truth of Daniel's statement. Were we just fooling ourselves in thinking the Ori did not know of us? Or in not following the Ori, had we made ourselves somewhat exempt from control? Is that why the Doci did not bother with my mind? Is that what blocked him from Daniel's, or was it something to do with that strange personal knowledge Daniel seemed to have about his ascended? Why did the Prior ask them about Ver Ager? Maybe they did not care about my small heretical movement in the face of the masses of unenlightened Daniel's mind offered. All of these unanswered questions floated through my mind, and none relieved my conscience.

While I had been lost in my thoughts, Daniel and Vala were trying to come up with a way to warn Earth.

"Well, Fannis said that his sect found other artifacts."

Vala was quick to follow up. "You think they also have a terminal device to go with the stones."

"If they do and we can find it and hook up the stones, maybe we can get this communication thing going both ways."

"Right. If the Prior is using us to weed out other unbelievers, how do we make contact with Fannis without giving him away?"

"We can't."

It was minor comfort that they were still trying to figure out a way to protect my people while saving their own. Of course, Daniel was right, we had been returned here as bait for Fannis and the others. How could I have been so selfish as to not realize? Daniel was protecting my people better than I. I had been helpless for too long. I could almost hear Sallis scolding me to focus on the task before us.

If only I could communicate with him. But alas, I could not break through this barrier that protected my consciousness from his. Instead I could only watch as they searched our home again. Vala eventually discovered my journals, but I had been too clever by half. Even understanding my language, Daniel could not decipher my code. The two finally decided to venture out under cover of darkness to see if they could find our dig site, or even our storehouse.


	8. Defiance

They had just donned their cloaks when there was a knock at our upper level entryway. Vala checked the window as Daniel reached into the wardrobe and grabbed the vase he now knew was there after searching the area three times.

The vase was a wedding present that neither Sallis nor I liked, but could not get rid of. If it was broken, we would not have been disappointed. For a moment, the incredulity of the situation hit me. If it was the Prior returned, no vase would stop him, and a broken vase would be the least of our worries. If it was Fannis or another friend, there would be no need to use it. I laughed to myself, somewhat hysterically. The Prior would not bother to knock. The laughter produced no cathartic effect, because without use of my body, there was no physical release of my emotions. It was like I was trapped in a bottle, like the fizzed ale Traddin's uncle produced.

After peering outside, Vala shrugged in ignorance. In the darkness, she could not likely make out the visitors. Daniel moved behind the door, opening it so he stayed out of view. A hooded figure hurried inside, moving towards Vala. He pulled back his hood, and I instantly recognized the back of Fannis's head. Unfortunately, Daniel didn't. He still moved forward, the arm holding the vase upraised, about to strike down my friend.

Vala spotted Daniel's movement and waved frantically. "No no no!"

Fannis spun around at Vala's motions, cringing. Daniel gasped in irritation and was able to avoid striking my friend. "Fannis!"

Daniel shoved Fannis further into the room and shut the door. "You shouldn't have come. They're using us to get to you."

Fannis merely grinned in relief at us. "So I suspected. Either that, or you had truly come to see the power of the Ori."

Fannis, well aware it was likely a trap, had come back for us. Funny, out of the three of us, Fannis was least likely to take risks. I was certain he had warned the others, his paranoid nature would have made certain everyone else would have been aware. I just hoped his excitement over Daniel and Vala's presence had not made him otherwise reckless for his own safety.

Daniel appeared to share my concern. "You have to leave."

Fannis instead clasped his hand on my shoulder. "If I can help you speak the reality of our existence to your people, maybe one day in turn, you will spread that word back here."

I could see the hope and resolve in his face. He wanted to save us...all of us, and knew getting Daniel and Vala home was the best way to do that. I had been cursing my inability to communicate all this time, and here Fannis with a look was communicating all that and more to Daniel. My mental companion turned to Vala and nodded towards the stones' hiding place. He then turned back to Fannis, all business now.

"You said you had other artifacts besides the stones."

"I'll show you."

Daniel was still determined to protect Fannis if possible. Fannis had not faced the gods like we had, nor experienced their wrath. "No! Just tell me! Now, we're looking for a large dome-shaped object with a blue crystal on top. The stones fit inside of it."

Fannis's eyes lit in recognition. "Come."

"Fannis! You're risking your life."

"Harrid, Sallis, and I, all those who believe as we do, have known for some time that we may give our lives for our cause. We only hope one day the truth comes to bear as a result."

My heart swelled and broke at the same moment. Fannis had done what he could to protect the others. Of that I was certain. He knew returning to me and Sallis was a death sentence, yet he returned all the same, hoping to save us, save all of us, and our strange new friends. Realizing they could not convince him otherwise, Daniel and Vala followed Fannis out the door.

* * *

Fannis led Daniel and Vala down the familiar streets. Since I knew our destination, I noticed when we passed it, not once, but twice. Fannis was still attempting to take precautions. There was still enough activity on the streets that our wanderings were not extraordinary. Once an acquaintance passed by, greeting Fannis. "Below the sun." Fannis returned the greeting. Daniel and Vala both just nodded and pulled their hoods lower. It would do Fannis no good to be seen in the company of people condemned to death yesterday.

Finally, we waited by the alleyway. After Fannis saw the way was clear, he led us into the building and down the stairs. Once there, we hurried to the crate. Daniel shoved the coverings aside as Fannis cracked open the wooden box. I could sense Daniel's relief and excitement when he saw the contents. He fumbled with the book and took out the stones, handing the book to Fannis and one of the stones to Vala. Both of them stood over the device, pausing expectantly. "And..."

Simultaneously, Daniel and Vala placed the stones in ridges of the device. My vision greyed and I took a deep breath. I could breathe; I could move. I was alone in my body. Daniel was gone, hopefully home. The crystal on top of the device was exhibiting a beautiful, peaceful glow.

I stood up straight, and felt my wife moving beside me. My wife. I turned to Sallis, and the relief apparent on her face reflected my own joy. We were together again.

I glanced over at the man who had made this possible. Fannis was watching us, smiling. Before any of us could say a word, Fannis's smile faltered. A puzzled expression formed as he choked out a strange sound and leaned back.

I heard movement on the stairs. I tried to grip Sallis's hand. The glow on the device abruptly cut off. My movements halted, my vision greyed in a now familiar experience.

I recognized Daniel's presence, and didn't know if that comforted me or frightened me more. He was confused, his last vision foremost in his mind of a dark haired woman in a white coat talking to him. He was quick to juxtapose his previous sight with this new one. "Fannis?"

Fannis had dropped to his knees, unable to breathe. Sallis spun around in movements that seemed more like Vala's mannerisms than my wife's. The Prior was here, at the bottom of the stairs. Daniel could do nothing before the Prior struck.

The Prior motioned from across the room, and my body flew back, slamming against the wall with such force it stole Daniel's breath. We were pinned a few feet above the floor. Daniel struggled to move, but it was impossible. It reminded me of my experience with the Doci, but I realized now that though frightful, what had happened in my mind was nothing like the pain and danger I felt now in the physical realm, even as the echo to Daniel's firsthand experience.

"And the people shall deliver the wicked unto your divine judgment, where their sins shall be weighed in balance with all that is just and true."

This was the moment the Doci had predicted. This was the time of our doom.

With regret, Daniel and I witnessed Fannis's last shuddering breath. Vala railed against the Prior, trying to knock the staff from his grasp, but was repelled. The Prior was not alone. Others swarmed down the steps, many I recognized, a few I once considered friends. They surrounded Vala. She kicked and screamed, Sallis's skirt hampering her movements as their sheer numbers overwhelmed her. Daniel and I remained helplessly pinned against the wall as they wrestled with her. Suddenly she slumped in their grasp, fully dead weight dragging the people down who had grasped her arms.

"Vala!" Daniel's scream was a mere whisper as he continued to fight the unseen force holding us.

The fainting was just a ploy, because as the men dropped their guard, she kneed one in the groin and raised her fist straight into the jaw of another one. She made it a few feet towards us before she was tackled again. This time, they gave her no quarter, one grasping both legs, the other wrapping his arms around her waist as they wrapped leather bindings around her wrists.

Only now that they had her subdued did they turn their attention to Daniel and me. Why did the Prior think Daniel was the greater threat? Did he worry about Daniel's knowledge and experience with his own Ascended people? Now, however, he seemed content that Daniel was only human because he released his unseen grip on us and turned away.

We slumped to the floor, my legs collapsing under us from the force of the drop. Daniel desperately tried to collect himself, to rise, to fight, but he was limited by my own weak body and was quickly overcome. It didn't help that two of the strongest villagers, one being the blacksmith, had a firm grasp on my right arm. Daniel still twisted and swung with my left before a blow to his head stunned us both. Before I knew it, my hands were also tied by the leather bindings.

* * *

They dragged us out of the basement, Vala still shouting obscenities at our ill treatment. Daniel glanced down at Fannis's lifeless body as we passed it. His regret was only exceeded by my own remorse as I mentally said farewell. At least Fannis was not facing the fire, which was where I feared our destination would be.

Predictably, they dragged us towards the Ara. As much as I had despaired about our sentence, now that it was happening, I was surprisingly accepting of it. I wished Sallis did not have to face it a second time, but at least she would not be alone. Our fate had not been in our own hands for some time now. At least we had had that one moment together.

Daniel and Vala were not as sanguine about our fate. Vala was now trying a new tack, pleading with our captors. "The Ori are great! I love the Ori! I'm a believer! What's the matter with you people? I'm telling you, I've seen the light!"

Frustrated, she called back to us. "I don't think they're buying it."

"Uh, I've heard you do better." Unbelievable. We were being led to our deaths, and they still joked with each other.

Finally, one of Daniel's blows struck home. He was able to elbow one of the men holding us, and suddenly our left side was free. Daniel tugged, but the blacksmith only grasped us firmer, reaching around to corral our left side. The other man, one I did not know well, sneered as he sought retribution, punching us so hard, Daniel cried out in pain as he doubled over, the breath torn from my body.

The blow had incapacitated us enough that Daniel could no longer even hold himself up. My legs dragged behind us, and he barely struggled as they wrestled him into the center of the Ara. Daniel was forced to kneel, and they released my hands from the bindings as they manacled each wrist behind me.

Even at this time of night, the crowd gathered. I didn't think anyone was missing from the village by the sheer numbers of witnesses. The Administrator walked in a circle, spewing the Ori mantra.

"Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who didst fight the evil that would doom us to mortal sin. Did they defeat the old spirits and cast them out. And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers."

Vala, possessing Sallis, was shackled directly behind me. Unfortunately, she would be facing the fire once again. Vala gulped and shakily commented. "Well, second time's the charm."

Daniel twisted around to look at her in disbelief. Vala's expression was barely suppressing her panic. All of us knew there would be no reprieve this time. The Prior stopped walking, taking a prominent place in the crowd as the Administrator droned on. Daniel stared at him for a moment before looking at the crowd. He did not waste his breath pleading for our lives this time. We were resigned.

The Prior intoned. "Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori," the crowd dutifully responded. Daniel was piteous and disgusted with our people. I shared his distaste. The Prior lifted his staff, and his unseen power ignited the bucket of fluid. The cleansing fire would soon start down the channel that would seal our fate.

Daniel was unhappy, but oddly somewhat at peace. --At least I got to warn them. I hope it was enough.-- The woman in white from Daniel's latest memory. He told her of the Ori. At least those few seconds gave him the ability to contact his people.

Daniel turned and watched as the liquid poured into the channel. The survival instinct was strong in both of us as we tried to stamp down our fear. I was startled to hear Daniel's thoughts directed to me again.

\--Harrid, if you can hear me, I'm sorry.--

Daniel, I wish you could hear me. I know.


	9. Many Roads

So here I am, remembering my life as my body kneels on the stone ground, sharing my body with someone beyond the stars, no longer a stranger, but someone in another place I could call friend. These past few moments have made me take stock of my life. I have relived many memories: My childhood with loving parents. Playing with Fannis, always digging among the rocks. The first time I kissed Sallis. Our wedding day. However, it has been the events of the past few days that has been the sharpest memories. Odd how the moments I have not been in control of my body have been the most freeing of my life. My soul has been free of the yoke of the Ori, and I know that it is not only the right thing, but it is good.

I do not regret Daniel coming into my life. This fate is one that both Sallis and I knew could easily happen to us. Daniel and Vala confirmed even more than our wildest theories had suspected. Fannis had spread the news to the others. I could see a couple of them looking at us amongst the crowd. Daniel would not recognize them, but I did. Their faces show resolve and not guilt. They meet my eyes. To Daniel, they are just more impassive villagers, but to me, the lack of fear and betrayal means more. They are testaments that our work will carry on. They will understand. It gives me hope, and helps me move past the resigned despair that has plagued me.

The flames are moving closer now. The heat is intense, and the smoke is tearing up my eyes. Both Daniel and Vala cringe back from the flames. It is becoming harder for Daniel to breathe. How did Sallis already go through this once? I'm here with you now, love, I'm here.

Our shoulders are touching each other now as Daniel and Vala lean back from the flames, trying to capture one last respite from the fire and smoke. I fight with them. The instinct to survive, to fight back, is too strong. The flames are too bright, the smoke too dense, everything is grey. I struggle in my mental cocoon. I accept this is my fate, but I don't want to die. I want to fight, I want one more moment with my wife.

"I love you! I love you, Sallis!" My thoughts burst out of my mouth, my words echo through the square.

"Harrid?"

It's Sallis. My Sallis. Daniel is gone. His people must have found a way to save him and Vala. I fumble and find my wife's grasping hands, and we cling tightly to each other.

Perhaps it is because I am facing my greatest fear, so there is nothing left to lose. Perhaps it is Daniel's influence from the last two days. But before I die, I am going to express my beliefs. Briefly, I worry if I am putting Daniel in danger, but it is likely with a Prior at his home, his escape will be known anyway. I remember my resolution not to submit when Daniel faced the Doci.

"I am Harrid Cicera. I have seen the face of the gods. I have faced the fires at Celestis. The Ori were once as us. This I know. They rule us through fear. I fear them no longer. They are not the sole way to enlightenment." I turn to the Prior, who is watching me with a stern expression. Trembling, I voice my challenge. "Many roads lead to the great path."

The Administrator starts to talk over me, which is easy as the smoke is parching my throat. Sallis shouts an obscenity at him. Perhaps Vala has been an influence on her as Daniel was on me. But our cries are barely heard now over the chanting the Administrator leads the village in prayer. Sallis clutches my hand tighter.

One of Daniel's memories comes back to me. _"There is really only one thing we can ever truly control: whether we are good or evil."_

Daniel was a good man. Although what I had been doing had been considered evil by all the authorities I knew, Daniel taught me that they were the evil. What I am doing is right, it is good. This comforts me as the flames lick my flesh, and the smoke steals my breath. The light is so bright.

"My love...Sallis..."

Fin.


End file.
